


three's company

by luzinha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha





	three's company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/gifts).
  * A translation of [three's company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619716) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Bucky 勉强把自己拽到了大厦顶楼。在昏倒之前，他听到一个英国佬的声音在耳边回响“先生和队长......Bucky Barnes……找到......”

他闭上了眼睛。然而当他睁开双眼时，他正躺在一张长沙发上，身上缠着各式各样的输液管。强压下把输液管扯出他的皮肤的欲望着实耗费了他一番精力，他强迫自己放下双手让他们乖乖呆在那里仅仅因为他知道这对他有好处。但是单单就针头插在他受伤的手臂里这件事来说，往往随之而来的都是一些糟透了的回忆，关于面目不清的科学家们用俄语低声快速的在他耳边交谈，关于他的记忆和意识被随意玩弄，关于他被迫被推倒在陌生的机器上而他却无法反抗。

他躺在一张休闲长沙发上，一张他见过的最长最舒适的沙发；他模模糊糊捕捉到了电视机闪烁的光影，厨房散发的咖啡味，书架上的几捆书，一个大型鱼缸，以及几个围坐在Bucky身边的人。

这是Natalia正在敲击着手机，她的名字现在已经不和Bucky的排在同一张“危险杀手”的榜单上了。然后是一个四十多岁有着暗金色头发的男人，他旁边有一个碗，他看起来昏昏欲睡。然后是Sam，轻轻的打着鼾。在他旁边是Steve，身体歪斜着，头枕在另一个男人的肩膀上，那个男人暗色的头发与Steve的交织。

某些和这个男人有关的事情触发了Bucky的回忆，穿过他混乱的记忆线并最终挖出那段记忆废了他不少时间---他站在一辆车前面，烽火与浓烟模糊了视线，手中的火箭炮瞄准了目标并将金属板炸得粉碎。有一个长得非常像现在坐在他面前的人，在Bucky最终走到他面前，掐住他的脖子，折断他的的脊椎骨时痛苦的吸气。

“B-Barnes，”那个男人-Howard-和着喉咙里喷涌的鲜血抽搐的说，他的眼睛睁大了，眼神里透出的与其说是恐惧不如说是惊异。

然后是一个女人，Howard的妻子---她也与现在把头枕在Steve头上的男人长相相似，她有一种Howard没有的让人想要亲近的气质，这种气质被深深蚀刻在了这男人的睡颜上。她看见了Bucky的长相，所以她必须被消除。她没说什么有意义的话，仅仅是恐惧的喘息，咬紧牙关嘶声说“nononono，不不-” 在Bucky用靴子踩断她的脖子前，她留下了一声短促的尖叫。

Bucky因这段记忆而颤抖，从喉咙深处发出了一声含混而凝滞的低吟，然后围坐在他身边的其中四个人迅速地抬起了头

首先是Natalia-Natasha盯着他，Bucky眼前仿佛闪过一段不存在的枪火。然后是Clint，昏昏欲睡并语无伦次的嘟囔着，然后是Sam，一边吸气一遍尝试保持清醒。然后是Steve迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，含糊不清的说“什么......发生了什么？”。然后他们都注意到了他，他们沉默了。

最后一个醒来的是那个父母被Bucky鬼知道多久以前杀死的人，他轻松容易地醒来，重重的眨眼，平静的凝视Bucky的眼睛。

“欢迎回到现实世界，James Barnes，”那个男人说。Bucky逃避似的畏缩了。

 

\--------------------------------------

 

他们像是对待易碎的蛋壳一般小心翼翼的交换了一会眼神，然而Bucky并不怪罪他们。

毕竟，在过去的五天同样的情况出现了两次，每一次他都差一点伤害了大厦里的某个人-Thor是第一个，Sam是第二个-而且必须被紧紧抱住直到他找回自己的意识。

“对不起”他听到自己这样说，两次都是。听到自己绝望地抽噎，低声啜泣。“抱歉，上帝啊，我很抱歉，抱歉，fuck。”

两次都是Thor放倒了他，第二次有Steve的帮助，并且两次他们都没有残酷的对待他。Thor皱眉，脸色紧绷并且有一种奇怪的同情，Steve轻抚Bucky的头发，牢牢抓住他的肩膀，在他耳边说他的名字。不是以Bucky记忆中的方式，而是一种令人心碎的新方式。

或者，也许他以前曾经听到过Steve用这种方式说他的名字，再一次或者两次游走在生死边缘的经历之后。不同的是，那时Bucky还是Bucky，没有人渗透到他的意识里，操控他的记忆，正如他长久以来一直卑微的期盼着那样。

Steve的声音破碎，充满了恳求，然后转变为安稳和沉静，就好像他信任Bucky胜过世间任何事。甚至胜过人们去教堂瞻仰的上帝。Steve很适合这种声调，总是这样，而且Bucky也很熟悉Steve的声音，就像条件反射和肌肉记忆。

两次里，那个男人-Tony-都把自己融在背景里，生硬且不知所措，好像随时拔腿就逃，那双盯着Bucky的深色大眼每次都让他想起了那个在她的丈夫身边被杀死的女人，踩断她脖子的脚和被扼死的尖叫。

 

\---------------------------------------

 

一周之后，Steve出现在了Bucky卧室前的走廊上。

那里现在是他的卧室了，并且他们倾尽所能让那间卧室真正属于他，属于Bucky。因为显然这很重要，但这远比Bucky想象的难—如果连Bucky 自己都不知道自己是谁，那么他究竟如何才能打造一个适合他自己的卧室呢？

到目前为止，他的卧室容纳了：一张铺好的床，一把放在枕头下的未上膛的枪（他应当去什么人那里搞点弹药），一个衣橱，一座钟，一面镜子，一张Bucky完全没有印象的咆哮突击队的老照片，和一把由Natasha提供给他的发带。

他最喜欢那把发带，但他到目前为止还不知道原因。

“我们正在考虑，”Steve说，然后做了一个显著的停顿。Bucky的嘴唇习惯性的抿紧，然后他突然有一种冲动想要张嘴调笑Steve的尴尬，但是他被自己这种出其不意的冲动震惊了，然后他紧紧的合上牙关咬住自己的舌头。

“我们认为你的手臂需要被修理，”过了一会Steve 说，Bucky尝试终止他默默无语的状态，扯动他的嘴唇，掀起了一个如痉挛般古怪的笑。“那绝对不会伤害你，”Steve向他保证，接着Bucky闭上了眼想要以此对他对于Steve的难以置信的信任做出虚弱的抵抗。这不安全，他指出，这种对于一个人的规模如此之多的信任。

“Tony会乐于做这件事的，”Steve说，接着Bucky变的僵硬了，并且直到Steve在他前面弯过身环住他轻轻摩擦他的手臂，清握他的肩膀和手肘他才不感觉紧张。

Steve担忧地凝视他，尽管他试着假装这种感觉不存在“Tony永远不会伤害你，Buck。”

“我杀了他的父母，”Bucky脱口而出，接着Steve僵住了，但很快他对Bucky手臂的轻抚又恢复了，缓慢而令人安慰的。

“你没有，是冬兵做的。那时Bucky Barnes并不在那里，他们强迫你这样做的。”Steve的眼神是那么见鬼的固执，Bucky几乎要嘲笑出声—他记得那个十二岁的孩子有着同样的表情，有着瘦削单薄的下巴和脸颊和其他一切，瘦骨嶙峋的站在那里，紧紧靠着绝不想任何事情低头的精神武装着自己。

“如果你不想的话你就不必做，”Steve继续说，接着他的脸色变的苍白。“但是-Buck，这看上去好像很痛。”

Bucky随着他的目光望向他的手臂，那条金属的还偶尔闪烁火花的手臂，有些金属板错位了并奇怪的弯曲着。

“这确实疼，”Bucky说，接着Steve 的脸变得更加苍白了。“但这并不碍事，”Bucky急忙补充。“我可以应付，我曾经处理过更坏的情况，这根本都算不上是一个问题，我的工作不受这个影响。”

好像有什么使Steve感觉更糟了，但是接着他笑了，紧绷并沮丧地笑了，尽力为他的笑披上一层坚强的外衣。

出于某种原因，Bucky 想起了Sarah Rogers，因为结核病躺在肮脏的病床上奄奄一息，眼睛干瘪无神，皮肤灰黄瘦削。当她紧紧抓住他儿子的同样消瘦的手时，脸上是一样坚强固执的表情，就好像只要装作一切如常做够久，就真能一切如常一样。

“这与你是否能正常工作无关，”Steve告诉他，拇指深深的抓在Bucky的肩膀上。“这是关于你不能再受伤害，这是关于你感觉健康。Tony可以使你的手臂不再疼痛，Buck。我向你保证。”

Bucky的喉咙滚动，Steve的眼神跟随着他的喉结，接着Bucky记起了一系列片段的闪回：Steve，瘦削而悲伤，用他们所能付得起的一切酒精灌醉自己，热切的舔吮着Bucky的喉结。

Bucky眨着眼，然后记起了那些不计其数的吻，那些在敌后的亲吻，仓促的手活和马虎的口活，以及当他们发现超级士兵血清抹去了Steve的呕吐反射时他喉咙深处的哽咽。他与Steve越拥越紧的怀抱，不论是瘦骨嶙峋的Steve还是另一个；Steve一英寸一英寸的挤入Bucky身体里的方式，在他十六岁那年和他摔下火车的那个夜晚。接下来就是从周一排到周六的花式洗脑和无尽的黑暗。

“Bucky。”

他又眨了眨眼，接着Steve看进了他的眼睛里。Bucky记得那些吻，但他认为他们现在已经不能走到那里了。

“Tony可以帮助你，如果你想的话，”Steve说，Bucky信任他，比他能想象的还要多。

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

他静静的躺着，一动都不敢动以防万一Tony认为他值得被惩罚。

他们总是在实验室里惩罚他，Bucky记得。当初他已经完全不是Bucky的时候，他一次又一次被惩罚，从头到脚直到他被洗脑完毕并准备好下一次任务。一些Tony的科技使Bucky回想起了这个，回想起了他的喉咙因惩罚的剧痛而尖叫至失声，直到他想不起自己的名字。

但是Tony没有，完全没有一点点惩罚Bucky的迹象。他修好了Bucky的手臂，告诉 Bucky什么时候活动手臂，什么时候屈伸手指，以及什么时候告诉他他是否感觉一切良好。Bucky按照Tony所有的指示做了，他觉得自己很清晰直到在Tony快要完工的某个时候，Tony看上去仿佛要说些什么，但是却没说。

当Bucky走出Tony的工作室，他轻呼出了一口气—他甚至根本没有意识到他一直在屏住呼吸，在没人看见的地方他轻轻颤抖了一下。

Steve在休息区等待他，当他看见Bucky时微笑着询问事情进展如何。

“很好，”Bucky回答。“一切......一切都很好。”

一点都不痛，他没说出口，他移动着手臂，在长达数月的疼痛后，他的手臂终于不痛了。

 

\------------------------

 

Bucky与团队们一起看电影，他坐在Steve旁边，偶尔坐在Natasha旁边。有时他会坐在Bruce旁边，Bruce以一种他不理解的方式使他平静，他让他感觉有一个可以倾诉的对象尽管Bucky从来没说过什么。

他坐在Clint旁边时，Clint会对一切事情开玩笑，但他有时确实需要这个。坐在Thor旁边时，Thor总是大笑并以一种Bucky以前从未见过的方式热情又认真的说话。

他不坐在Tony旁边，Tony总是坐在离大伙最远的一张单人斜式躺椅上。在他注意到Steve对Tony的方向皱眉频率有多高之前，他一直对此没什么问题。

“发生了什么，”Bucky有一天问，Steve的肩膀僵硬了一下，在他笨拙的耸肩之前。

“什么发生了什么？”

“Tony，”Bucky说，Steve的脸色显示了什么，眼神向两侧投去不安的一瞥，嘴角轻微抽动。

“他怎么了？”

“大多数时候你和他呆在一起都很开心，但当你看着他时，有时你会很悲伤。”

Steve的笑容仍然很悲伤。他抓挠着自己的后脖颈，这熟悉的动作使Bucky以一种他没想到他会有的方式感到刺痛。“Uh。Buck，那是因为他使我想起了从前。”

“从前什么样？”

“他从前，”Steve说，叹了一口气，肩膀负重般下垂。“Tony以前故意把自己从队伍里隔绝出来。阻止他继续这样花了很长时间，但现在，现在就好像他又在缓缓的把自己从队伍里推开，一切又从头开始了。我不......”

Steve的脸色再次不自然的僵硬了，Bucky的胃在翻滚，让他感觉想要呕吐。

“我只是希望事情像从前那样，”Steve总结道，然后抬起眼睛看向Bucky，露出了一个不那么悲伤的笑容。“但是我希望你在，当然了。我希望事情和从前一样但是有你站在我身边。”

 

\----------------

 

Bucky的手臂又出问题了，这次他自己下到了Tony的工作室。

Tony看见他时吓了一跳，然后他把护目镜推倒了头上“James。”他说。

“Tony，”Bucky回答，在想起来之前他把手插在了口袋里，又急忙把金属手臂伸了出来。“我的手臂，Uh，机能失常。”

Tony关掉了他的-他的-Bucky见鬼的根本不知道那是什么，他也不想去猜，总之Tony关掉了它然后朝他走来。

他强迫自己在Tony握住他的手臂时不要颤抖，Tony轻柔的活动它来检视损伤情况。“发生了什么？”

“在我切芹菜时松脱了。”

“ouch，”Tony 心不在焉地说。“okay，坐在那张椅子上，让我们见识一下我的魔法。”

Bucky坐下，伸出他的手臂保持不动，然后Tony在开始工作之前把他引导到一个舒适的位置。半个小时过去了，他们都只是保持安静，除了Tony偶尔嘟哝着一些关于他手臂的精算数值。

在大概过了十五分钟的时候，Bucky开始观察他：他的动作，他脸颊的线条，他的手指在他手臂上移动的方式，轻柔而坚定。

“完成，”Tony突然说，Bucky被吓到了。“抱歉，”Tony继续说，然而Bucky仍旧没有习惯这个，这种人们在意他的反应的方式。

“刚开始的时候对它轻柔些，”Tony建议，然后哼了一声，“并不是说我对你抱有多大期望，我从Steve那听到了完整的故事。虽然你并不是一个肾上腺素成瘾者，但很明显你已经无限接近了。”

“不论你听说了什么，那些愚蠢的摇滚乐可比我要遭十倍，”Bucky说，有些奇异的，他并不吃惊与自己说了这些。他这样做有一阵子了，说一些像是他记忆中那个没被摧毁的自己应该会说的话。

Tony爆发出一声响亮的笑声，就像Bucky自己一样吃惊，接着Bucky注意到他牙齿的反光，他弯起的眉眼，然后想起了他父母在Bucky靴下逐渐黯淡的眼神。

“很抱歉，”Bucky说，他感觉到他的喉咙逐渐变的干涩，Tony的笑声戛然而止。

“我很抱歉，”Bucky又说了一遍，然后尝试吞咽了一下，这没帮助他缓解。“我知道你知道了，我很，非常抱歉，谢谢你没有，没有......”

他的喉咙卡住了，然后慌张的陷入沉默，当Tony把手放在他血肉做的手臂上时，Tony并没有笑。

Bucky闭上了眼睛，等待着，但什么都没发生。

“没什么好抱歉的，Barnes，”Tony说，听起来并不轻松但也并没有其他什么东西参杂在里面。当Bucky睁开眼，Tony已经转过身去摆弄他的器材就好像他刚刚没有获得一个向谋杀他父母的凶手复仇的机会。

Bucky继续等待，但除了Tony继续收拾器材并越过他的肩膀问他“你的肩膀怎么样了，我修好它了吗？”以外什么都没有发生。

“是的，”Bucky沙哑地说，收缩了一下手臂。“它很好。”

“好极了，”Tony说，再没有说其他的话，过了一会，Bucky从椅子上站起来，然后离开了。

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Steve变的有些恍惚，Tony也渐渐表现的急躁，Bucky则总是像幽灵一样徘徊在背景里假设自己注意不到这种情况，并生生吞下他隐约燃起的希望，因为当Steve的感情出现问题时他没有一丝见鬼的理由能保持开心。

除开Bucky的手臂维修时间，Tony和Bucky并不常常呆在一起，不论何时只要他们待在同一间房间，Bucky总能感到一种他无法定义的压力，所以他们通常理对方的视线远远的。

这种情况一直持续直到那场坍塌事故的发生，Bucky和钢铁人一起在建筑物的废墟下被困了几个小时。

“我本以为你那套盔甲可以把这些乱石推开，”Bucky在Tony尝试着为他那条血肉的手臂接骨时咕哝道。

“我可以做到，”Tony说。“但如果那样做的话会让我们头顶这些碎石统统砸到我们身上，所以最好不要。”

Bucky又咕哝着说“我们可以试试对-”

“对讲机？失联了。他们有咱们的坐标，大概一会就赶来了。”

Bucky点头，一阵长长的沉默蔓延开来，直到Tony清了清喉咙。那声轻咳从钢铁盔甲的扬声器里传出，显得有些陌生。

“Steve很在乎你。”

Bucky把他的头迅速转向他。“是的，”他说。“是的，他也同样很在乎你。”

隔着Tony的面具他无法看见Tony的脸颊，但他确信他在Tony嘶哑的语调里捕捉到了一丝苦涩。“不是以他在乎你的那种方式，相信我。”

Bucky停顿了，试着从混沌中看向Tony冰冷的面甲。这很难，因为只有几缕微弱的光线从他们头顶的废墟间穿过，形成了一团很小的可视空间。

“他爱着你，”Bucky脱口而出，甚至在他酝酿好之前，Tony变得僵硬了。“我看见了他看向你，与你说话的方式。不论何时，只要他在你身边，他都-”

“我无法续写Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes的传奇，”Tony快速说，成功地打断了Bucky。“看在老天的份上，这个人在以为你死了之后的第二天就开着飞机冲下了海洋只是因为他无法忍受没有你陪在他身边。”

Bucky颤抖着，灰尘飘落在他的手臂上，血肉的和另外一只。

“这不算，”他最终说。“我最了解Steve了不是吗？所以当我说他爱着你时，请相信我，Tony”

Tony保持安静，直到大量光线突然涌入接着Hulk把他们拉出了废墟。

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

那天晚上，Bucky正在大厦做着他的常规巡逻，虽然由于Jarvis的存在这种巡逻严格来说是不必要的，但 Bucky仍遵循他的习惯-然后听见了Steve的抽泣声。

Bucky冰冻般僵直了足够久听到了Steve发出其他声音，高声的。Bucky逐渐靠近他，手在他固定在大腿外侧的匕首上攥紧。他在他乱作一团的意识里笨拙地摸索，想知道为什么他知道这些声音，这些细微的-尽管仅仅凭直觉他也可以识别出Steve 的声音，这就是当他到达一扇门前，看见Steve被Tony按在墙上时所想的。

Tony没有将Steve按在墙上的力气，Bucky意识到，接着一种想法击中了他：是Steve允许Tony用手腕把他钉在墙上，让他用鼻子轻轻摩擦他的脖颈，把他的腿压在Steve的大腿之间。

随着另一声呻吟，Steve脸红了，尴尬并享受着，就像Bucky一直所熟悉的那样。这场景唤醒了Bucky体内的某些东西，某些沉睡了好久的，某些在他的意识被那些人的机器随意扭曲时不被允许出现的。然而它随着Steve在Tony的按压下扭动的动作又卷曲这沉入了Bucky的内脏里。

“Tony，”Steve抽气，Bucky静止的注视着，当Tony突然将Steve的头转向一边，将Steve的脖颈暴露出来以便他能舔咬那里的肌腱。

Steve又发出了一声更高的呻吟。他咬着唇，接着Bucky注意到了蚀刻在他脸上的享受。他收紧了肌肉，然后记起了他曾经将Steve推倒在床上让他发出了类似的呻吟。

“想你，”Tony在Steve的脖颈间含糊地说，吸吮出一个吻。他放开了Steve的手腕，将手放在Steve腿间推动。

Steve的嘴在Tony亲吻他的脖颈发出低吟声时张开了“噢，操，我很想你Steve。”

“我也很想你，”Steve窒息般说道，用他的手把Tony的头抬起来，与他分享一个激烈急促的吻，在 Tony重新低下头吮吻Steve的脖颈之前，他们如发情一般抵在对方身上就好像即将饥渴而死。

“Oh，”Steve说，紧闭双眼将头向后仰。“Oh，Tony，操，上帝啊-”

Steve又叫了Tony的名字，比上一次还要用力到无法呼吸，Bucky突然感到有些恶劣，就像他在侵犯隐私-其实他知道他确实在这么干，但是不知怎的，当 Steve弓起身子喃喃着Tony 的名字反复啃咬他的嘴唇时，Bucky却如生根了一般站在那里，他记得Steve总是这么做来阻止自己发出太多声音。在孤儿院的时候他就经常这么做，他记起了他们刚开始在一起的时光，那是在即将进入军队之前，他记得Steve总是咬住自己的嘴唇或枕头当他害怕被别人听到声音从而撞见整个场面的时候。

再一次的，Steve随着Tony的亲吻后仰着脖子并吟诵着他的名字，阻止Tony轻咬或用力亲吻他脖子上逐渐消退的青紫。

当Steve念诵Tony名字的声音变得破碎时，Bucky强迫自己离开了，因为他清楚是什么使Steve的声音开始颤抖，而且他想如果他继续坚持看下去的话他无法应付这个。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

之后情况变得有些不同了。

Bucky花了更多时间和Steve在一起，Steve不像以前那么恍惚了，他的笑容更多了，有时他们谈话时他会把手臂环在Bucky的肩膀上。

Tony也似乎变得好一点了，他更开心了，坐在集体旁边就像，根据Steve所说的，他以前那样。知道某件事情发生了，Bucky非常确信他清楚这件事是什么。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

这件事是：

Bucky喜欢Tony。

他喜欢。那个男人是一个处在他全盛时期的混蛋，但是他尽力在大部分时间都对他的朋友很好，而且他以自己能做到的最好对待Steve。他很善良，尽管他不太愿意展示，而且他有一种奇怪的敏感体贴，即使他不太清楚应该如何处理这个。

他集中了太多Bucky喜欢的特点，这很有吸引力，Bucky花了太长时间发现，他不仅仅喜欢Tony，他想要Tony。

当他初次意识到这点时他有些恐慌，迫使他去冲了一个澡，他蜷曲在花洒下很久知道飞溅的液滴使他手指的皮肤起皱。然而几天之后，Bucky认为他或许最好绕开这个想法。

因为什么都不会发生，他想。Steve根Tony在一起，Tony站在Steve身边，他们在一起很开心，所以Bucky为他们感到开心。曾经的Bucky很爱Steve，现在的Bucky如此爱他就如一根电线接通了现在与过去，他的生命在爱Steve之前没有过去，如果没有 Steve他的生命也没有意义。但这并不影响。

Steve是他的北极星，这个男人从数不清的战斗中救了他，他在他还只有九十磅浑身湿透狼狈的站在那里时就爱他；在他可以将Bucky环在手臂中举起就仿佛他轻如无物时就爱他；在他们十三岁时藏在垃圾桶里躲避警察时就爱他；甚至在Bucky忘了自己的名字后依然爱着他。

他现在将来都会爱着Steve，但是Tony身上的某些东西让他的胸膛发痛，就像他一开始在Steve身边感受到的那样，在彩色电视还没有普及之前。Tony可以带给他这样的感受，但他绝不会分开那两人只为探寻自己的心。

 

不幸的是，他不是唯一一个有这样顿悟的人。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Jarvis突然出声的时候，他在阅读一本由一位在他死后十几年出生的六十多岁的老人所写的小说。

“Mr. Barnes？”

“请称呼我为Bucky或James，我们谈过这件事，J，”Bucky的视线没有离开那本小说，边翻页便说道。

“James，”Jarvis说，Bucky吃惊地抬起头。“在西翼大厅，我们可能需要你的帮助，sir。”

“没问题，什么事？”Bucky问，在他放下那本书之前他插入一个书签。

“先生和队长需要你的协助。”

Bucky站了起来，“协助什么？”

“关于他们正在进行的讨论。”

“借以给点提示吗，J？”

短暂的停顿。Bucky以前从没听见 Jarvis停顿过。“我认为他们正在进行一场您可以阻止的争执。”

“关于什么。”

“您的意思是关于他们在争执什么吗。”

“对，没错，”Bucky 说，一边加快他冲向大厅西翼的步伐。

又是一阵停顿，Bucky现在真开始有些担心了。“我认为最好是您亲自去了解一下，James。”

他转向墙角前听见Steve和tony的争斗，Bucky在他换气时间用俄语诅咒着。他慢下来，脚步放轻，逐渐接近他们所在的角落。

“-你不必这么做-”

是Steve，恼火地恳求着，声音里更多的是绝望。Bucky强迫自己缓慢前行。

“Steve-Steve。当我说我不想这么做的时候请相信我是认真的””

“那你就别他妈这么做，”Steve快速说，呼吸开始不稳。“Tony，天啊……求你，我-”

“你竟敢！”Tony警告的说。“别再说了，只有这么做才能让你开心，Steve。”

Bucky听见了一声重击，但似乎不是血肉与血肉之间的，更像是血肉与木头之间。“你'让'我开心？！”

“正是这样，因为你根本不属于我。”

“什-你不能宣称我属于谁，人并不'属于'任何人，这太离谱了-”

“看着我。”

“Steve，看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我你现在不爱他。”

Bucky的呼吸纠结在胸腔里，接着是静止般的沉默。过了差不多有五秒钟，Steve发出低泣一般的声音说，“我爱你。”

“但你也爱他。”

“Tony-”

“求你了，说出来吧。”

“我也爱他，”Steve说，这句话就像从他身体里挣脱出来一样。“可以吗？我爱他。但我，我不会-他是我朋友，他也将一直是我朋友，总是如此，而且我爱你-”

Bucky刚走出墙角正好看见Steve推着 Tony并亲吻他，眼泪从他眼角流下，而Tony在挣脱前允许自己沉浸了几秒钟，叫道“不，我他妈说不，别这么做，你不能以亲吻我来伪装自己不爱Barnes，这根本行不通-”

Steve盯着Bucky，Tony停下转过身也盯着他。

“Buck，”Steve虚弱地说，Bucky处理不了这个。

他离开了，听到有人在他身后深吸了一口气，但他不知道是谁。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony首先找到了他。

Tony艰难地爬上休闲室房梁上的喙角，对他做了一个怪罪的鬼脸。“你已经和Clint谈过了，Huh？”

Bucky耸肩。“那有种古怪的安慰作用。”

Tony坐在他旁边，Bucky 注意到他小心精确的保持了一英寸的距离。

“你听见了多少？”Tony 最终开口说。

“不算多，Bucky承认。“但足够我抓住主题。”

“那么什么是主题？”

Bucky做了一个深呼吸。“你想要和Steve分手因为你觉得他和我在一起。”

“你是这么认为的？”

Tony状似不经意的说，但Bucky注意到了他僵硬的下颌，他抓住栏杆的手指紧的发白。

“我是一直爱着Steve，“Bucky告诉他。“但他爱你。”

“他爱你。”

“所以他爱我们两个。”

他们坐在那里从上至下看着休闲室，腿搭在木质横梁上轻轻摇晃。

“我倾向于认为你应该能够处理这种情况，”Bucky最终说，小心翼翼的，接着Tony转过头注视他，“和他在一起，同时清楚他对我的感觉。”

Tony大笑，但笑声里并没有一丝喜悦。“相信我，我曾经考虑过。”

他双手放开木质围栏，花了一小会慢悠悠的把刺入他食指的木刺挑出来。当他完成时，他随意扔出那根木刺，让它落到地上。“我考虑了很长时间，”Tony继续说。“我本以为我可以安于现状，我无数次说服自己可以这样下去，但是接着我注意到了他看向你的目光。于是我意识到了我不能让他这么做，强迫他跟我在一起，而他却更爱你。”

“他没有更爱我，他只是对我的爱略有不同，”Bucky小声说。“C'mon，Tony。就像我说的，我最了解他。我确定他对你的爱像对我一样多。”

Tony轻点下颌，“我会试着相信你的。”

Bucky简短的点头，他持续注视着Tony。“所以这件事就要以悲剧收场喽？”

“什么？”

“我们俩其中之一最后永远失去他？”

“那将会是我，”Tony 说，在Bucky能够开口之前，他继续说“不，别说，闭嘴！他真正意义上的为你而死。他将你从70年的洗脑中唤醒。我永远比不了这个。”

“你一定会很吃惊的，”Bucky告诉他，想起了他我数次看见的Steve注视Tony 的眼神，就好像连他自己都被Tony带给他的感觉震惊了，就像在大海中央一样茫然

 

\---------------/////----------------

 

后来，Bucky惊讶于他竟然是第一个想到这件事的人。他们三个之中，他本以为应该是Steve，他不想自己和 Tony那么悲观，但是却是Bucky想到了。

那一天刚刚结束战斗的他们，疲惫的休息着，谁都没有和对方讲话，Steve 和 Tony正在对对方生闷气，彼此呆在不同的房间里。

Bucky 正在上网，浏览着过去70年的历史，接着他有了一个想法。

他查阅了两遍，第三遍查阅时为了更好的评估他打电话问Sam，问他这是不是真的，Sam帮他确认那是真实的，Bucky还有更多事想告诉Sam，于是他挂断电话向Sam保证一会打给他。

他打印出了那纸定义，盯着他看了一会。

'Polmary -多元之爱，源自希腊语，又称多角忠诚、多重(伴侣)关系，指关系中人数大于“两人一对一”且参与者皆“知情同意”的恋爱、交往、伴侣等关系，例如一人同时与两人或以上交往，在此亲密关系中彼此“知道”并“同意”与其他交往者的交往关系存在。'

来自一门Bucky从没有机会学习的语言，它代表'多元爱情'

他让Jarvis叫Steve来到Tony的房间，假装是一起紧急事件，当Bucky到达时Steve已经到了，大睁双眼气喘吁吁。

“发生了什么？”Steve问，Tony疑惑的眨眼。

“Uh，什么都没发生，”Tony缓慢地说。“你怎么了？”

“Jarvis说-”Steve刚开始说话，Bucky就打断了他。

“对，是我让他这么说的，”他们一起看向了Bucky。

Steve皱眉。“见鬼的发生了什么？Bucky？”

“我有了一个想法，”Bucky告诉他们。“那是一个绝赞的想法。”

“oh，如果它真的那么赞的话，”Steve 说，语气挖苦，Bucky没费神与他争论。

“Tony，”Bucky说，Tony将双手叠在胸前，想要做一个不赞成的回应。“你说当 Steve爱着我时你不能和他在一起，对吗？”

“谢谢你在伤口上撒盐，Barnes。”

“就，回答这个问题。”

Tony蠕动嘴唇，“也不完全是，”他缓慢地说。“更多是因为我知道跟我在一起意味着他将失去你，他对此不会开心的。”

“Tony，”Steve叹气，但Bucky阻止了他。

“假如他可以同时与我们在一起呢？”

这让他们说不出话，他们一起盯着Bucky就像他是由不明材质构成的一样。

“我找到了这个，”Bucky继续。“Polygamy，或者Polyamory，管他的，在细节上我仍然有些迷糊-简要来说，如果我们都同意的话，Steve可以同时爱我们两个。Uh，我不反对Tony加入，你知道，我觉得那会更火辣，事实上。”

他们继续盯着Bucky直到他哼出声，“怎么，我脸上有东西？”他为了保持效果还擦了擦脸。

“Buck，你是在建议我们，我们三个-”他的手臂在他们三人之间划了一个圈又垂下。

“如果你们两个想的话，当然，”Bucky说，耸肩。他将手插在口袋里，随着沉默时间的拉长越发紧张。“伙计们，任何回应？”

“你不是为了我和Steve假装如此的吧？”Tony缓慢地问，Bucky的脸颊抽搐了一下。

“我有更好的方式假装，我不是为了让你们停止闷闷不乐才提出这件事的，我提出他是因为我想要。”

“你想要？”Tony的语气难以捉摸。“和我也-”

“是的，和你，精明鬼，”Bucky说，Bucky鼓起勇气，向那个一遍一遍修好他的男人走去，眼神直视他一边判断出他何时想离开。但Tony没动，他站在原地，在Bucky看向他时微微张开嘴唇。

Bucky俯身向前，弯曲他的手指，血肉的和金属的，勾住Tony的腰带环将他拉近，在他们的唇相遇前用他的身体压着Tony的，他们的唇轻轻摩擦。Bucky伸出他金属的那只手，用他的拇指压在Tony 的下唇上，轻轻按压，接着他们再次亲吻。

从距他们几米远的地方传来了一种窒息般的抽气声，Bucky再扭头看向Steve之前，压着Tony 的嘴唇漏出一个笑容。

“你还好吗？Stevie？”

Steve如阅兵般站在那里，眼神迷茫，目光快速的从Bucky瞟到Tony，又瞟回来。

Bucky惊讶地感觉到Tony 的唇擦过他的脖颈，在滑向他的耳朵前在那里印下了一个吻“我建议我们邀请他加入，”Tony以一种Steve保证可以听到的音量小声说，因为Tony在Steve颤抖时得意的笑了。

尽管不再是阅兵一般的军姿，Steve身体仍然僵直，他吞咽了一下。“我-你们，你们想要这个？你们是真这样想的还是为了我才-”

“Hey，你的男朋友很英俊，”Bucky拖腔拿调的说，接着，又补充道：“当然你的另一个男朋友也一样，Huh！”

“Oh，”Steve深呼吸，他的舌头伸出来润湿了嘴唇。“Tony，你可以承受这种-”

“我对这绝对是令人惊叹的在行，”Tony 说，他的鼻息使Bucky的耳朵发痒。“我可能忽略了一些关于我如何把对Barnes的欲望埋在山一般的否认下的小细节。尽管我认为这对现状没有帮助。James我无法相信我不是第一个想出来的，你是个天才。”天才说。

当Steve走过来亲吻他时Bucky 仍然在笑，Steve的一只手臂环上了Bucky的腰，另一只在抚摸Tony 的头发，Tony 的嘴印在Bucky 的脖子上，他的手正飞快地解开Bucky 的衬衫。

他在凌晨四点醒来，Steve以Bucky记忆中的方式紧紧抓着他，Tony偷偷占据了他身上大量的地方，用手臂环在他的胸前，手指搭在Steve身上。

Bucky静静的躺了一会，听着他身边两人心脏一前一后的敲击声，长久以来第一次感到无比满足。

 

完


End file.
